1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to strollers, and more particularly, pertains to baby strollers having one or more components which can be moved by a drive mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Baby strollers, also referred to as baby carriages, baby buggies, or prams, have been used to hold and transport babies and young children for many years. Early baby strollers had parts which were fixedly secured to one another such that they did not fold for compactness. More recently, baby strollers have been designed to have some parts which are movable relative to one another to allow movement of some parts of the stroller to achieve a more compact configuration when not in use. However, current strollers do not allow for movement or folding to compact configuration as desired, and are cumbersome and sometimes difficult to move between their collapsed (closed) positions and their operative (open) positions, particularly when attending to a baby or child. A stroller which is easier to move between its collapsed and operative positions, such as one that does so upon the push of a button via motorized movement, is desired.